1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness in which a bundle of cables is protected by an exterior member and, more particularly, to a wire harness that is routed in the vicinity of the doorway of each of slide doors of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among wire harnesses that are routed in vehicles are ones that are routed in the vicinities of the doorways of slide doors of vehicles (PTL 1 and 2).
PTL 1 is JP-A-2013-150540 and PTL 2 is JP-A-2013-162716.